Traditional, organizing and hanging tools have been done in a variety of ways. One of the most popular ways is by using a "pegboard" panel in which wire S-hooks and brackets with bent ends forming mounting elements are supped in rows of holes spaced apart on a flat board. The used of the pegboard and S-hooks can be unreliable because the pegs can be burdensome to install and in certain instances may not provide for an adequate hold of certain articles.
The current invention is an innovative way to organize and hang tools by using an anchor block system in which J-hooks or straight hooks are placed within the U-shape channel of the anchor blocks. The anchor blocks and hooks are then slipped into slots located within the slatboard and are secured to the slatboard by the rotational engagement of a fastener, the fastener allows the anchor block to be easily loosened and moved to a different position. The anchor system can also hold trays for miscellaneous tools and parts bins.